


Changes

by jrugg



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrugg/pseuds/jrugg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catherine is avoiding David and he doesn't know why, he just needs to find out and make it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

Catherine was avoiding him there was no doubt about it. He had thought that would have been impossible with them sharing a home and all but she had somehow managed it. She wasn't physically avoiding him, she was still there sitting beside him on the sofa in the evening; her nose buried in a book while he watched the telly, and she fell asleep next to him each night. But emotionally she was so distant; any question he asked was answered with a single curt word or she snapped at him to leave her alone. He wondered if she was having doubts about them living together, he had only moved into her flat two months ago and while he didn't think he was unbearable to live with maybe that's what Catherine was feeling.  
     
What other way was there to explain the tears that sprung to her eyes when she walked in the door and he told her that he had taken the liberty of ordering them Thai takeaway for dinner and he hoped she didn't mind? She had quickly lowered her head and hurried to the bathroom, probably hoping he didn't notice the tears, but he had. His stomach immediately balled up into a knot and he followed her, dragging his feet only because he was afraid of what was about to happen. He didn't know what he did wrong but he had a feeling this was the end of the best thing to ever happen in his life.  
     
“Catherine?” He knocked quietly on the halfway closed bathroom door before pushing it open the rest of the way.  
     
She was sitting on the closed toilet lid, her curtain of curly red hair covering her face from his gaze, a tissue clutched tightly in her hand. She didn't respond to him so he said her name again; she sniffled and turned her head further away from him.  
     
David stayed in the doorway, his hand gripping the door handle so tightly he was sure his knuckles were white. This was bad it had to be.  
     
“Catherine, please talk to me. Tell me what's wrong. Whatever I did, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I would never do anything to make you cry like this.”  
     
That got her attention. She looked up at him; her eyes were wet and red with unshed tears and there were visible tear tracts on her cheeks. She swallowed hard and when she spoke her voice was thick with sorrow.  
     
“Oh David, you didn't do anything. I'm the one who fucked up.”  
     
That certainly didn't ease his mind; if anything his stomach tightened up even more.  
     
“Cath, whatever it is, we can work through it.” He tried to sound calm but God, he was terrified of what she was going to say next.  
     
“I won't blame you if you want to leave after...after I tell you.” Catherine took a big gulp of air hiccupping in the process. “I thought I was too old, that's why I stopped taking the pills. I should have told you but I thought it wouldn’t make any difference…”

She was starting to ramble and David’s mind struggled to keep up. What was she talking about, pills? She didn’t take any pills, only daily vitamins and… _oh._ His hand slipped from the doorknob as he put it all together.

Catherine’s legs were nervously jiggling as she continued to go on about how sorry she was for making such a big life decision without him, without being sure of the consequences, when he interrupted her.

“Catherine.”

It was just her name but it rolled off his tongue with such urgency, such need to hear from her own lips what was going on that she finally blurted out, “I’m pregnant.”

She buried her head in her hands so quickly that she didn’t see the huge grin that spread across David’s face at the news. He hurriedly closed the short distance between them and knelt down in front of her, his hands rubbing the tops of her thighs.

“Catherine,” his voice was soft, using every bit of his training as an actor to not let his excitement come out all at once. He had to know her true answer to the question he was about to ask and he knew she would just tell him what he wanted to hear if he started by telling her how happy he was. And God was he happy, but how she felt was more important.

“Do you want this baby?” he asked, no judgment in his voice. He would support her no matter what her answer.

Catherine lowered her hands from her face and laced her fingers with David’s on her thighs.

“You know, I think I do. I just always assumed you didn’t want children; we never even talked about it. That’s why I was so afraid to tell you.”

“Oh Catherine. I am beyond thrilled that we are having a baby. I don’t think I have ever been this happy.” He smiled widely and Catherine broke into a grin that mirrored his.

“So,” she said, “a baby. Our baby. How about that?”

“Yeah,” David replied, twirling a tendril of her hair around his finger. “A little baby with your hair.”

“God I hope not!” Catherine laughed.

Seeing the love of his life so happy and laughing and knowing that his child was growing inside her, David just had to kiss her. He propped himself a little higher up on his knees and cupped her jaw line with both hands, leaning in and pressing his lips to hers. The kiss was slow and passionate exuding all of the love they felt for each other.

When they pulled apart they rested their foreheads together, both of them thinking the same thing. Their lives were about to change forever and they couldn’t be happier to go on the journey together.

 


End file.
